gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Uncanny Deluxe Super Ultra Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite
'''Ultimate Uncanny Deluxe Super Ultra Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite '''Is The Last Chapter of The Marvel vs. Capcom Series, And This Time Every Character In The Previous Marvel vs. Capcom Games Will Appear With Some New Ones Published By Capcom and Marvel Comics and Developed by Capcom for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, PC, Arcades and PlayStation Vita. And Getting Released In Japan on June 3rd 2021 and Worldwide on December 25th 2021 Game Modes * Story * Battle **Online **Arcade **Vs. Player 2 **Vs. CPU **Ultron Omega Mode (New) (Unlockable) * Training * Mission Mode * Collection * Settings * Store Gameplay The Same As The Original Version of Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Game But With Some New Stuff 4-On-4: During Battles, You Can Play As This For The Very First Time! Character Animations: In The Collection, You Can Review Character Intros, Taunts, Victory Poses and Many More! Level 4 Hyper Combos: When Your Combo Gauge Is At Maximum Power, Unleash a Level 4 Hyper Combo Instead of Level 3 Hyper Combos! Ultron Omega Mode: Much Like Galactus Mode, You Can Finally Play as Ultron Omega! The Way To Unlock It Is Complete Arcade Mode With Every Fighter or Have Your Save Data From The Original Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite On Your Consoles! (Excluding The Nintendo Switch and PS Vita Version) List of Marvel Fighters # Captain Marvel (Carol Susan Jane Danvers) # Iron Man (Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark) # Captain America (Steven "Steve" Rogers) # Hawkeye (Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton) # Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) # Thor Odinson # Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) # Ultron # Gamora # Rocket Raccoon # Nova (Richard "Rich" Rider) # Thanos # Doctor Strange (Stephen Vincent Strange) # Dormammu # Ghost Rider (Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze) # Winter Soldier (James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes) # Black Widow (Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova "Romanoff") # Venom (Edward Charles Allan Brock) # Black Panther (T'Challa) # Wolverine (James Howlett) # Cyclops (Scott Summers) # Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) # Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) # Iron Fist (Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai) # She-Hulk (Jenifer Susan Walters) # Doctor Victor von Doom # Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) # Storm (Ororo Munroe) # Rogue (Anna Marie) # X-23 (Laura Kinney) # Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers) # Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) # Gambit (Remy LeBeau) # Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake) # Blade (Eric Brooks) # Punisher (Frank Castle) # Daredevil (Matthew "Matt" Murdock) # Shuma-Gorath # Mister Fantastic (Doctor Reed Richards) # Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) # The Thing (Ben Grimm) # Human Torch (Johnathon "Johnny" Storm) # Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) # M.O.D.O.K (George Tarleton) # Sentinel # Taskmaster (Tony Masters) # Blackheart # Spiral (Rita Wayword) # Omega Red (Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich) # Juggernaut (Cain Marko) # Colossus (Piotr "Peter" Nikolaevich Rasputin) # Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) # Sabretooth (Victor Creed) # Mephisto # Marrow # U.S Agent (John Walker) # War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) # Emma Frost # Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) # Loki Layfeyson # Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) # Mojo # Ant-Man (Scott Lang) # Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) # Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) # Nicholas "Nick" Fury # Professor X (Charles Francis Xavier) # Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) # Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) # Dazzler (Alison "Ali" Blaire) # Carnage (Cletus Kasady) # Beast (Henry "Hank" McCoy) # Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) # Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) # Lizard (Curtis Connors) # Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth) # Prime (Kevin Green) # Hardcase (Tom Hawke) # Nightman (John Domingo) # Siren (Jennifer Pearson) # Ghoul (Johnathon Martin) # Topaz # Ripfire (Matt McKinney) # Ironclad (Michael Steel) # Prototype (Bop Campbell) # Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) # Wonderman (Simon Williams) # Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) # Havok (Alexander Summers) # Forge # Jennifer Kale # Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) # Electra (Pleiade) # Morbius The Living Vampire # Star-Lord (Peter Quill) # Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) # Nova (Sam Alexander) # Iron Patriot (Dr. Toni Hoi) # Baron Mordo (Karl Mado) # Mandarin # Makoto (Hand Daimyo) # Shang-Chi # Jack of Hearts (Johnathon Hart) # Green Goblin (Norman Osbon) # White Tiger (Ava Ayala) # Luke Cage # Black Knight (Dane Whitman) # Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) # Deacon Frost # Arclight (Philippa Sontag) # Domino (Neena Thurman) # Mystique (Raven Darkholme) # Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) # Hyperion (Mark Milton) # Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) # Power Princess (Shelton) # Abomination (Emil Blonsky) # Bullseye (Lester) # Clea Strange # Daken (Akihiro) # Destroyer # Enchantress (Amora) # Howard the Duck # Maestro # Multiple Man (James Madrox) # Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) # Serpent (Cul Borson) # Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) # Uatu the Watcher # Ulik # Wasp (Janet van Dyne) # Thane # Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) # Beta Ray Bill # Skaar # Jessica Jones # Namor The Sub-Mariner # Falcon (Samuel "Sam" Wilson) # The Vision # Wong # General Okoye # Fin Fang Foom (Marvel Sub-Boss) (Unlockable) List of Capcom Fighters # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) # Megaman X/Rockman X # Zero (Megaman X) # Jedah Dohma (Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) # Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) # Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) # Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins) # Strider Hiryu (Strider) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Mike Haggar (Final Fight) # Frank West (Dead Rising) # Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) # Sigma (Megaman X) # Monster Hunter # Kenneth "Ken" Masters (Street Fighter) # Vergil (Devil May Cry 3) # Trish (Devil May Cry) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) # Code T-002 (Resident Evil) # Albert Wekser (Resident Evil) # M. Bison/Vega (Street Fighter II) # Akuma/Gouki (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) # Cammy White (Super Street Fighter II) # Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Alpha 2) # Felicia (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) # Hsien-Ko/Lei Lei (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) # Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) # Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) # Megaman/Rockman # Roll (Megaman) # Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) # Viewtiful Joe # Amaterasu (Okami) # Guile (Street Fighter II) # Charlie Nash (Street Fighter Alpha) # Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) # Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade) # Captain Commando # Jin Saotome (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness) # Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers 3) # Ruby Heart (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) # SonSon III (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) # Amingo (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) # Nero (Devil May Cry 4) # Dhalsim (Street Fighter II) # Zangief (Street Fighter II) # Crimson Viper (Street Fighter IV) # Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulleta (Vampire Savior) # Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) # Gill (Street Fighter III) # Servbot (Mega Man Legends) # Anakaris (Darkstalkers) # Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter Alpha) # Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United by Fate) # Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) # Cody Travers (Final Fight) # Guy (Final Fight) # Kenji/Mukuro (Red Earth) # Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools: United by Fate) # Linn Kurosawa (Alien vs. Predator Arcade) # Edward Falcon (Power Stone) # Axl (Megaman X7) # Unknown Soldier (Forgotten Worlds) # Lou (Three Wonders) # Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) # Ton Pooh (Strider) # Princess Devilot de Deathsatan IX (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness) # Pure The Mage (Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2) # Michelle Heart (Legendary Wings) # Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando) # Mack the Knife (Captain Commando) # Baby Head (Captain Commando) # Dr. Willy (Mega Man) # Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools: United by Fate) # Akira Kazama (Rival Schools: United by Fate) # Apollo Justice (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney) # Miles Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) # Godot (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations) # Franziska von Karma (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All) # Gene (God Hand) # Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) # Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 3) # Lady (Devil May Cry 3) # Kajin no Soki (Onimusha) # Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools: United by Fate) # June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade) # MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) # Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) # Mega Man (Geo Stelar) (Mega Man Star Force) # Harp Note (Mega Man Star Force) # Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3) # Jon Talbian (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) # Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku BASARA) # Date Masamune (Sengoku BASARA) # Regina (Dino Crisis) # Wang-Tang (Power Stone) # Zack (Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure) # Ele (Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein) # ProtoMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) # Aaron (Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance) # Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) # Rook (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) # D.D (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) # Ibuki (Street Fighter III: New Generation) # Tessa (Red Earth) # Asura (Asura's Wrath) # Rekka Shirogane (Gaist Crusher) # Quint (Mega Man II) # Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) # Vanessa Z. Schneider (Prodect Number Zero Three) # Marion (Gunbird) # F.A.N.G (Street Fighter V) # Bishamon (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) # Sasquatch (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) # Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit) # Licker (Resident Evil) # Sissel (Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective) # Ryu (Breath of Fire) # Vile (Mega Man X) # HUNK (Resident Evil 2) # Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble) # Blade Master Alastor (Viewtiful Joe) # Nina (Breath of Fire) # Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) # Myria (Breath of Fire) # Stephen Chapman (Dead Rising) # Sakuya (Okami) # Fou-Lou (Breath of Fire IV) # Lin (Breath of Fire V) # Jeff Perkins (Armored Warriors) # Nilin (Remember Me) # Kevin Striker (Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight) # Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) # William Augustus Grey (Dark Void) # Kou Shisido (Gotcha Force) # Kakeru Inui (Gotcha Force) # Proto Man (Mega Man 3) # Bass (Mega Man 7) # King Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) (Capcom Sub-Boss) (Unlockable) Final Boss *Ultron Omega (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) (Unlockable) (Only Playable In Ultron Omega Mode) Guests *Norimaro (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) Category:Jackthomasmoore's articles Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Marvel Category:Capcom Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:2021 Category:2021 video games Category:2021 games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe